Yuta Bots
The Yuta Bots are a group of robot doubles of the original Yuta. Story Midori Arc The Yuta Bots are first activated by the reprogrammed Homeshield and ordered to prevent Jake and Midori from advancing. Midori stays to hold them off while Jake goes on to fight Jessica. The bots manage to hypnotize Midori but thir arguing over who gets to play with her results in them destroying each other. Night of a Thousand Yutas The Yuta Bots are repaired and accidentally sent off with new personalities and abilities to gather data on what Yuta's ideal profession would be. After they begin hypnotizes people in droves, Jake and the girls are given a semi-functional remote to shut them down by Mato. Individual Yuta Bots Nurse Yuta Nurse Yuta takes a job at Yoto Hospital as a nurse. She performs a physical exam on Fawn. She leaves Fawn with a suggestion to return two weeks later for another checkup and to write a song telling people to visit Nurse Yuta. Diana is later sent the hospital for a wound she received from Ninja Yuta. She is soon hypnotized and her wound is sutured up. Diana is sent home in a mellow state and the others go to stop Yuta later. Washina goes in alone, assuming Yuta's spiral eyes won't work on her, only to return half an hour later, having been hypnotized by her stethoscope. A young hypnotized nursing student named Abbey approaches the group to take Jessica for a checkup. They arrive to find Angel undergoing a checkup in her underwear, having been brought by Fawn's song. Yuta hypnotizes Jessica with her eyes but is quickly subdues by Jake with the remote. Induction Tool: Red and Green Spiral Eyes Pirate Yuta Pirate Yuta hijacks a yacht belonging to one of the yacht club members and hypnotizes almost everyone at the Yacht Club's breakfast to join her crew, including Maria and Jennifer. When Dawn comes across a bunch of chocolate money around the same time Yuta and her crew do, Dawn notices Maria and wants payback for Bacarat but Yuta hypnotizes Dawn into joining her crew. Jake and the girls board the ship and incapacitate the crew before Sarah and Midori are hypnotized by Yuta. She commands them to walk the plank and leaves, Jessica managing to handcuff the pair to the ship's railings before they can obey. Jessica sword fights Yuta while Jake fights Jennifer. Jessica kicks Yuta down a set of stairs and goes to help Jake. Jake defeats Jennifer and Jessica knocks out Maria as she tries to hypnotize Jake. The two go after Yuta, only for Yuta to hypnotize Jessica and start making out with her. Jake takes advantage of this distraction and shuts her down. Induction Tool: Silver and Gold Spiral Eyes Relationship Therapist Yuta One Yuta sets herself up as a relationship therapist, helping couples deal with their problems through hypnosis. Jen and Lucia attempt to learn more about this Yuta by pretending Lucia had just gotten out of a bad relationship. Yuta proceeds to hypnotize the two and has them become a loving couple. Katia later goes to visit her and tells her that Fawn, Midori and the orignal Yuta have fallen in love with other girls but are too shy to admit it and convinces her to make a house call. Yuta agrees, not realising that Katia is clearly plotting to remove her love rivals. she does however hypnotize Katia and question her on her concerns about her relationship with Jake. Roughly four hours later, Jake and the girls arrive with Jake going in alone so as to avoid more lesbian couples being created. Yuta hypnotizes him before he has the chance to deactivate her. the other girls enter and Midori shuts her down. Induction Tool: Red Heart-Shaped Glass Pendant Spiral Girl One Yuta is not given a specific profession and becomes a manifestation of Spiral Girl. She encounters Sarah after stopping a robbery with her powers. She hypnotizes Sarah and escapes. The two meet again the following day and Spiral Girl mistakes Sarah for Plasma Girl believing her to be brainwashed to becoming a police officer. Spiral Gril hypnotizes her to "release" her. She then hypnotizes a couple of workers at a costume shop to help make a costume for Sarah. The two then go out and fight crime wherever they find it. They later witness Jake's group heading after Scientist Yuta and use Sarah's gun at maximum and use the force of the plasma beam to fly up to the lair. Spiral Girl manages to shut Scientist Yuta down by hypnotizing her before being shut down herself by Jake. Induction Tool: Black and White Spiral Eyes Army Yuta Army Yuta holds a recruiting booth at Yoto University, where she hypnotizes people into signing up, including Zeta Starz and Thorn. Jessica attempts to stop her but Yuta believes she has been brainwashed by hippies and hypnotizes her into joining up too. She uses her new recruits to form The Sexy Action Yuta Yoto Defence Force or TSAYYDF for short. She acquires a government grant through hypnosis and takes the group to a warehouse to undergo virtual arms training. They are later found by Jake, Midori and Washina and a misfire from zeta results in all the recruits being knocked out. Yuta is then shut down in short order. Induction Tool: Orange and Black Spiral Eyes Pop Star Yuta Pop Star Yuta has a blue-hair and resembles Yuta when she was a part of the Dark Eden Gang. She copies one of Fawn's songs and believes that Fawn copied her. She uses her voice to hypnotize Fawn into joining her band. They produce the song Fawn was commanded to write for Nurse Yuta. When Jake and the girls go to stop their concert later, they perform their song 'Strip', ensnaring Washina and making her strip with the audience. The others, with ultrasonic earplugs, head after Yuta while Mina stays with Washina. Yuta sings a high pitch, blowing out Sarah's earplugs and putting her under control. Sarah attempts to arrest Jake while Jessica's earplugs are blown out and she restrains Midori. Mina, who had been given the remote by Jake, deactivates Yuta. Her band, The Sexy Awesome Yuta Band, consists of: *Fawn - Vocals *Pop Star Yuta - Guitar and Backup Vocals *Dez - A girl with short red hair on drums *Liz - A girl with long black hair in a pony tail, in a blue sports bra and athletic shorts, on bass guitar Induction Tool: Hypnotic Singing, Black and Purple Spirals Artist Yuta Artist Yuta finds Mina in the halls of Yoto High and uses her eyes to hypnotize her into being her art model. She takes her to the old Hollow Brook Glass Factory, where she paints her in her underwear. She is later seen painting a sleeping Mina an a witch's outfit, calling the painting "Cute Witch Sleeps Cutely on Pile of Cuteness". She takes Mina and her art to an art show and is generally complimented for her work. Vanessa Von Twap, a local art critic, criticizes Yuta's art as well as Mina for being in it. Yuta in enraged and hypnotizes her. She takse her back to her studio and releases Mina from her power, citing that Vanessa is the subject of her next piece. It involves a rubber chicken and a big tube of toothpaste. When Jake and the girls come to shut her down, Dawn goes off to steal some art and Sarah goes to stop her. both end up hypnotized and posing in an embrace for her painting. Yuta activates Mina's trigger but is quickly shut down by Jake. Her victims start with eyes that reflect her spirals but she can change them with the snap of her fingers to black and white, silver or pure white, settling on blue and white for Mina. Induction Tool: Rainbow-Colored Spiral Eyes Stage Hypnotist Yuta Stage Hypnotist Yuta sets up a stage hypnosis show. After ewach show, she invites audience members backstage, where she hypnotizes them. She makes these subjects addicted to being hypnotized by her and tells them to invite other people next time. She does this to Kylie and Angel, who bring Diana the following night. She is the second to show up on the Yuta Bot deactivation device. Jake, Washina and Diana go after her before Diana takes the device and warns Yuta, not wanting to lose her wonderful hypnosis. Jake holds Diana off while Washina goes after Yuta, quickly winding up hypnotized and suspended between two chairs in her underwear. Diana brings Jake up onstage and Yuta attempts to hypnotize him too, but he is able to resist and use his signature distraction technique to buy himself time. He takes the remote back from Diana and shuts Yuta down. Induction Tool: Pocket Watch Ninja Yuta Ninja Yuta is sent by her master to prevent the end of the world at Katia's hands. She enters the Mato House and pins Katia to the door with kunai, knocks Jake out with drugged needles and knocks out Midori with nerve strikes. She then hypnotizes Katia and erases all of her memories. Midori attacks again but is hypnotized to become a ninja and leaves with her. She is third to be sought out by Jake, Washina and Diana. The remote is taken by Midori and Yuta reveals that she is her own sensei and made up the apocalypse story as an excuse to get rid of Katia. She produces a shadow clone, which fights Washina, while she herself fights Jake and Diana fights Midori. Jake is hypnotized by Yuta while Washina defeats the clone. Yuta distracts Washina so Jake can hypnotize her, leaving Diana as the last opponent. Diana is able to get the upper hand, retrieve the remote from Midori and deactivate Yuta. Induction Tool: Orange and Blue Spiral Eyes Dog Trainer Yuta Dog Ttainer Yuta returns to the house shortly after the device to shut them down has been completed. she hypnotizes the original Yuta into stripping to her underwear and thinking she is a dog. She also hypnotizes Alpha. She is quickly shut down by Jake. Induction Tool: Teal and Gray Spiral Eyes (presumably) Scientist Yuta Scientist Yuta (or Yuta Bot #7) sends a group of four small robots to capture Mina. They bind her arms and legs before knocking her out with an unnatural red gas before taking her away. She uses a hypnotic headband to turn Mina into her assistant. She then uses the holo-net to announce her intention to perform an experiment all across Yoto. In response to this, the Valkyrie Squad is sent in before being quickly dispatched and outfitted with silver underwear and headbands like Mina's. Yuta also builds a pair of robots called Riot-Bot and Blade-Bot to help Mina defend her experiments from Jake, Jessica, Midori and Washina. Jake is separated from the girls and passes by the Valkyrie Squad before encountering another of Yuta's creations, the Scorp-o-bot, which he then destroys with the power gauntlets. The three girls are all enslaved and Jake passes Washina and Mina making out before encountering Midori in the control room. Jake is captured and taken to Yuta for a headband before Spiral Girl and Sarah appear and free Jake. Scientist Yuta fights Spiral Girl while Midori fights Sarah. Sarah manages to incapacitate Midori while Spiral Girl's hypnotic gaze has unforeseen effects on Scientist Yuta and shuts her down. The group is then teleported to the Mato house before the lab implodes to "prevent lesser scientists from stealing her work." The headbands are removed but the girls remain in their trances until Jake hypnotizes them himself to free them. Meanwhile, the Valkyrie Squad is detained in Mato's lab. Scientist Yuta, as well as those under the control of the headbands, tend to boast about their superiority to other mind control headbands, espcially Rosemary's hypnotic headbands. Induction Tool: Yuta Labs Inc. Mind Control Headband Creations: *Yuta Labs Inc. Mind Control Headband *A technological baton similar to a magic wand *Riot-Bot *Blade-Bot *Scorp-o-bot Other Yuta Bots It is later revealed that there were actually 1000 Yutas and Mato only revealed the 11 he was willing to give up. Jake and the girls spend the next two weeks shutting them down. *'Archaeologist Yuta' - Takes part in an archaeological dig with some hypnotized students and hypnotizes a news anchor interviewing her with teal and blue spiral eyes. *'Anti-Spiral Girl' - A slightly darker, yet still fun-loving, version of Spiral Girl in a black version of the costume. She soon encounters Sarah and hypnotizes her with black and white spiral eyes and commands her to go streaking downtown. *'Hypnotherapist Yuta' - Joins a hypnotherapy practice and gives Kylie a free hypnotherapy session as a tip for her delivering ice cream. She uses a pocket watch. *'Spy Yuta' - Approaches Natalia about a partnership and hypnotizes her with black and gold spiral eyes to keep it a secret. She throws a knife at Jake but misses before being shut down. *'Meteorologist Yuta' - Reports on Hurricane Yhwach and hypnotizes the audience with spiral eyes. *'Slave Yuta' - Came to the house in search of Jake. *'Submissive Yuta' - Came to the house in search of Jake. *'Maid Yuta' - Came to the house in search of Jake. *'Doctor Yuta' - Stopped at the hospital. *'Psychologist Yuta' - Stopped at the hospital. *'Nurse Practitioner Yuta' - Stopped at the hospital. *'Optometrist Yuta' - Stopped at the hospital. *'Surgeon Yuta' - Stopped at the hospital. *'Hospital Gift Store Worker Yuta' - Stopped at the hospital. *'Chef Yuta' - Has "the greatest peach pie recipe ever" according to Jake. *'Archer Yuta' - Repeatedly snipes the group with arrows laced with mind control drugs. *'Samurai Yuta' - Sliced in half by Midori. *'Underwear Model Yuta' - Hypnotizes the other girls to be her models. Abilities The Yuta Bots have abilities identical to those of the original with a few additional occupational abilities for each. Category:Characters Category:Gbrn32e's Characters Category:Neowhyachi's Characters Category:Mato's Inventions Category:Robots Category:Hypnotists